arcoiris de sentimientos :celeste, amarillo y naranja
by Saogallade
Summary: Un difícil camino en la vida de Marco después de que la llama celeste de su vida se fuera, dos llamas nuevas surgirán y trataran de llenarlo, lo cual desencadenará una serie de situaciones para decidir quien será la futura señora Díaz Marco x harem


Hola amigos les saluda Saogallade, en una nueva historia,espero les guste y puedan darle un oportunidad

Disclaimer:Star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece bla bla bla

Nota: esta historia será después de la batalla por Mewni y en un escenario donde Star sigue en la tierra.

Arcoíris de sentimientos: Amarillo,celeste o naranja…….

Capítulo1:nacen sentimientos

Povmarco

¿Qué siento?es la pregunta que rodeaba a nuestro héroe humano Marco Díaz,recostado en un árbol afuera de la escuela – digo ya volvió todo a la normalidad,pero siento que me falta algo….

-hey marco –dice una voz que sale de un portal - ¿Por qué no vamos anos, que dices "niño" – dice la voz –.

-kapoo –dice marco enérgicamente tomando su mano – claro que si vamos –.

-Uyyy que no me digas kapoo – dice hekapoo haciendo un leve puchero

-jajaja hey tranquila además te ves linda cuando haces pucheros – dice marco sinquerer.

-ehhhque…etto...yo…¿linda?–La pelirroja totalmente sonrojada- ya deja de bromear y vámonos – adentrándose los dos en el portal.

Sin que marco y hekapoo se dieran cuenta eran observados desde el otro lado de la calle por una persona muy conocida para el castaño, nadamásy nada menos que su ex Jackye Lynn Tomas que miraba la escena con dolor en el corazón.

PovJackye

¿Por qué? ,Por qué no puedo estar tranquila,él es tan lindo y amable siempre me quiso y yo lo deje ir ahora se lleva mejor con esas chicas deotras dimensiones y no megusta,serán celos?–pensaba Jackye mientras una idea cruza por su mente – que debo hacer, lo amo , luchare por el eso es no me rendiré esta vez , no quiero ser conocida como solo su amiga o como la chica que desaprovecho una oportunidad única con el chico seguridad no quiero ser conocida solo como su ex,sino que su compañera para toda la vida , quizá no sea una princesa de otra dimensión o una chicamoustrocon poderes geniales pero yo robe el corazón de marco una vez no ?digo ya le gane a Star no ? es hora de recuperar aami Marco–deciaconfiada – ESCUCHAME MUNDO RECUPERARE A MARCO DIAZ Y SERE LA FUTURA SEÑORA DE DIAZ …

Pov marco

Siguiendo con la aventura de marco se encuentra en la casa de hekapoo alimentando a nachos

-ya es genial volver a esta forma – decía marco mientraspresumíasu forma adulta –qué opinas hekapoo? , creo que me eh vuelto más fuerte no nachos…--

Grrrr-responde el dragón asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-hey no seas tan presumido……. Aunque si te vez lindo –dice la creadora de las tijeras dimensionales aunque lo último en forma de susurro.

-perdona que dijiste –decía marco confundido.

-Grrrr-* maestro usted es muy ingenuo cuando se trata de mujeres *pensaba nachos viendo lo denso que era su maestro

-cállate bobo –decía la pelirroja aun colorada -.

-jajaja eres tierna así– voltea a ver a nachos – oye puedes descanzar amigo solo tomaremos algo y luego volveré a mi aburrida rutina enveco arroyo-menciona el pelimarrón acariciando al ciclo dragón.

Grrrr – *si me necesitan solo llámenme *.

Nachos se va dejando solos a hekapoo y a Marco, hay un silencio incomodo hasta que hekapoo hace una pregunta para tratar de romper el hielo.

Buenoooo-atrayendo la atención de Marco - ¿dime como va todo en latierra?-tratando de romper el hielo -.

-Pues creo que bien aunque Jackye corto conmigo hace unas semanas –decía en tono melancólico el chico-.

-won¿enserio? -*sí está soltero tengo oportunidad *-mira sé que es raro que yo te lo diga. No debes estar así marco eres un chico súper especial, eres fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente,no te rindes,eres leal, digo por eso eres el chico seguridad –ríe un poco asiendo enojar un poco a marco – hey relájate niño estoy intentando animarte –se pone seria –marco eres un chico súper tierno y dedicado dime sino no te hubiera dado esas tijeras ni estuviera aquí hablando en confianza contigo – acercándose lentamente a marco –

-wow gracias kapoo sabes esas palabras me suben un poco el ánimo–decía con un mano en la nuca –.

-Marco yo –decía armándose de valor -.

-dime –poniendo mucha atención elpeli marrón-.

-marco yo…yo...t...-superroja viendo fijamente a marco-.

Marcoooooooooooooooooo-dice una voz muy conocida para ambos -.

Hekapoo es interrumpida por una voz que provenía de un portaldimensional,pero de quien podría ser esa voz,de la misma princesa deMewni,si la mejor amiga de Marco,Star Buterfly.

-Marco conque aquí estabas estaba buscándote por todos lados –decía Star saliendo del portal-.

-Wow Star dime paso algo?- decía alarmado-.

-*huuuyyy Star es enserió no pudiste esperar unos cuantos minutos enserió aggggggg*pensando hekapoo – princesa estábien?

-si marco lo que pasaes queyo –inventando una excusa –estoy aburrida quería ver si íbamos ano sebuscar aventuras o algo así.

Hekapoo solo observaba la escena con celos pensando -*Es la enserio yo estoy con marco piérdete Star *-totalmente celosa la creadora de las tijeras dimensionales-.

-amm vale Star –ve a hekapoo- amm debo irme kapoo hasta la próxima oye te ves linda cuando sonríes –decía sin pensar que esa frase aria sonrojar a la pelirroja y puso celosa a marco.

-vamos Marco adiós Hekapoo-*ja nopodrásquitarmea miMarco mi futuro rey deMewni*-

-eh yo linda…cuando sonrío yo… -decía totalmente roja hekapoo y jugando con los dedos -.

Después de despedirse tanto Marco como Star entran en el portal dejando a hekapoo sola.

Pov hekapoo

Aagg si Star no ubiera llegado hasta ubiera besado a marco –decía soñadora y ala ves molesta - ya verás que él será mío jejeje además tengo un plan –decíariendo -.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué tramara hekapoo?

¿Jockey luchara por el amor de marco?

¿Star conseguirá que marco sea el futuro rey de Mewni?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de arcoíris desentimientos: amarillo, celesteo naranja.

Espero les haya gustado este fic de Star vs las fuerzas del mal comenten que les pareció espero sus review

Ojo Nota : si ven algun error o fallo gramatical es porque estoy subiendo los capítulos desde mi celular y la app de fanfiction les pido una disculpa

Se despide atentamente SAOGALLADE


End file.
